


Hold Me

by EpochDaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, First Apartment, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku’s warm body pressed next to him relaxes him, and Kuroo considers lounging in bed for the rest of the day for a moment.</p>
<p>(I can feel you breathing with your hair on my skin as we lie here within the night.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

Kuroo scrunches his face as light streams through the open window. He turns away from it, silently cursing Yaku for forgetting to close the blinds. The warmth of their bed tries to lull him back to sleep, but the gears in his head have already begun to turn.  _ What time is it..?  _ He thinks groggily.

Slowly, Kuroo blinks his eyes open, rubbing one with the palm of his hand. He glances over the lump of Yaku, staring at the blurry green numbers on the clock. He blinks his eyes in an attempt to focus his vision, watching as the blurred lines become numbers. 

9:05 am.

_ I should get up.. _

Kuroo stretches his long limbs, groaning as his back pops, legs brushing against Yaku’s. He yawns, eyes tearing up. He sits up and sees Yaku stir next to him. Yaku mumbles incoherent words as he shifts closer, wrapping his warm arms around Kuroo’s torso, resting his forehead against his ribs. 

Kuroo feels his chest tighten, a sweet smile plastered onto his face. He runs his fingers through Yaku’s short brown hair, counting the freckles that spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks until he loses count, admiring the tan skin of his boyfriend. 

Yaku’s warm body pressed next to him relaxes him, and Kuroo considers lounging in bed for the rest of the day for a moment. He glances at the clock again. 9:11 am. He really should get up. 

Kuroo sighs as he attempts to loosen Yaku’s arms from around his midsection. Yaku groans in protest, tightening his grip and cracking an eye open to glare up at him. Kuroo stares back. Seconds turn to a minute as neither of them give in. Finally, Kuroo’s eyes begin to water, and he closes them with a hiss. 

“I need to get up, Yaku,” he mumbles, rubbing his stinging eyes, voice hoarse from sleep. He rubs his eyes a few more times before resting his hands on his lap. He focuses his now fuzzy gaze at Yaku. He tries to glare, but it turns into more of a pout. “You can stay in bed, but I want breakfast.”

Yaku shifts onto his back, stretching his arms above his head, the back of his hand tapping the headboard of their bed. He yawns, wide and long. Kuroo yawns back. They settle into a comfortable silence. Yaku’s eyes are closed, his arms resting on either side of his head, and he looks so cute and peaceful that Kuroo debates whether he really wants to get up or not. 

Before he can decide, Yaku sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stretches again, the sound of his elbow popping reverberating in their near empty room. He stands up, mumbling,  _ “The floors fuckin’ cold” _ before trotting towards their closed door. 

Kuroo follows him. “You could have stayed in bed,” he mutters, chuckling when Yaku trips over his own feet. 

Yaku turns and glares at him, light bags still under his eyes, lips set in an upset pout and nose wrinkled. Kuroo inwardly swoons at the cute face, wondering what he did to end up with someone as gorgeous as Yaku. 

“There’s no point of staying in bed if you’re getting up,” Yaku mutters, scratching his head. His “morning voice” is deep and scratchy, and it causes goosebumps to form on Kuroo’s arms. 

Yaku heads to the kitchen as Kuroo goes to the bathroom. He comes out to Yaku pouring cereal into a bowl with cats on it, leaning on one arm on the counter. He walks into the kitchen, grabbing the milk from the fridge as he goes by, and wraps his arms around Yaku’s torso. 

Yaku grabs the milk from his hand, pouring in on the cereal. Kuroo rests his forehead on the juncture between Yaku’s neck and shoulder. He closes his eyes and take a deep breath, pecking the side of Yaku’s neck and tightening his arms. He sways them back and forth gently, enjoying the warmth from Yaku’s body and the comfortable atmosphere around them.

Kuroo slowly opens his eyes, swaying a few more times before stopping, glancing at the bowl of cereal. He leans forward, resting his chin on Yaku’s trapezius, opening his mouth. Yaku takes the hint, scooping some of the cereal with the spoon into Kuroo’s mouth. He takes another bite as Kuroo chews, glancing at their living room. 

“We need to unpack the rest of the boxes today,” Yaku states as he feeds Kuroo another spoonful of cereal. “The ones in the living room have been sitting there for a week now.” 

Kuroo hums in agreement, tilting his head to tap against Yaku’s jaw. He feels it move as Yaku chews. He starts to sway them again, back and forth at a relaxing pace, quietly humming Yaku’s favorite song.

Yaku lets Kuroo have the last bite of cereal, and then peels away from the warm embrace, setting the bowl in the sink with a quiet  _ tink _ .

Kuroo stretches his arms above his head, yawning loudly. He lets them fall to his side lazily, shaking his head to clear the sleepy fog from his mind. “‘Kay, let’s get to unpacking!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I should be sleeping but I wrote this instead cause I love domestic KuroYaku more than sleep


End file.
